Embrace
by Kick Me Awake
Summary: AU Their lives intertwined with a hug, and proceeded with other embraces. DxC Twoshot, drabblish.
1. Hugs

**Chapter 1: Hug**

The first time they actually encountered each other was at the park, when they were six years old. Duncan Williams came for the sandbox, while Courtney Rivera came for the swings. They saw each other often (considering their mothers were very close friends), but never really talked to one another.

So the first time began like this: a usual day at the park, except the sandbox area was closed for construction. So Duncan decided to join Courtney on the swings she didn't notice him when he plopped himself on the swing next to her.

The first thing Duncan heard (besides construction people yelling and swearing at each other) was Courtney singing. Of course he couldn't hear all of it because she was swinging up and down, but the snippets he caught were sung very well.

When Courtney started losing momentum and slowed down, the first thing that came out of Duncan's mouth was:

"You have a pretty voice." He was stunned at what he just said, and it was apparent that Courtney was too. Duncan could tell because when she came to a full stop, she had an intrigued expression on her face.

"You think I have a pretty voice?" she asked. Duncan nodded slowly, as if contemplating whether to confirm this statement or not. When he looked up, he saw that Courtney was wearing an adorable smile on her face, along with her blushing pink cheeks.

"Well…thanks," Courtney replied with a grin. Duncan smiled back, and proceeded to swinging his legs back and forth to try and get as high as possible.

"I bet I can get higher than you on the swings," Duncan challenged with a toothy smile.

"You're on!" Courtney exclaimed.

And so the kids were on the swings all afternoon squealing when they had the excitement of jumping off the swings and landing in the grainy sand. There was a lot of laughing and some talking, but mostly it was just getting to know each other. And amazingly, the six year olds enjoyed spending time with each other.

By the time they had to go, Duncan and Courtney's mom were saying good-bye. Duncan and Courtney were waving good-bye also, but Courtney went up to him and gave him a big hug. When she let go, she scampered off with her mom, leaving Duncan blushing with a big smile and his mom.

Needless to say, this regular summer day was the beginning of a very interesting friendship.


	2. Kisses

**Chapter 2: Kiss**

Courtney and Duncan were strange friends. They were constantly bickering, but to everyone watching, they thought that Duncan and Courtney could be the most adorable couple at Westland High.

But their dreams were crushed when Courtney started going out with the school's football quarterback/man candy, Alejandro Burromuerto **(A/N That's his name on the Total Drama Wiki. In Spanish, it means dead donkey :D)**. All the girls were jealous of Courtney because she earned major popularity points, and scored the hottest guy on campus.

Sometimes, Bridgette and Gwen tried to persuade Courtney to not go out with him, because Alejandro was also the school's biggest player. But Courtney pushed them away, always telling them that she "trusts him" and he "treats me with respect."

As for Duncan, he was never really all that happy. To say he was jealous of Alejandro was an understatement. Most of the arguing throughout Courtney and Alejandro's dating period was about Alejandro. He tried telling Courtney the same things that her two best friends have said, but her reply was the same as what she gave Gwen and Bridgette.

He hated seeing them together. It always tore his heart to pieces. Duncan liked Courtney ever since he complimented on her singing when they were six. But he assumed that she never returned the feelings.

But what he didn't know was that Courtney really did like him. The only reason that she never told him was because she thought she would eventually get over it. And then Alejandro came along, along with her hopes that she could get her mind off of Duncan, but to no avail. In fact, it probably made things worse because Duncan was always telling her not to date Alejandro. She always fought him on that, but inside, she knew Duncan was right.

After a year of dating, Courtney found herself at the front of Duncan's house with puffy red eyes. And when Duncan opened the door, he knew something was up.

He had never seen the seventeen year old look so weak…so vulnerable. He led her inside and to his room and asked:

"What's up?"

"You were right," she whispered quietly, "You, and Bridgette, and Gwen, Geoff, Trent, and DJ. You guys were all right about Alejandro. He's a man-whore."

"What happened?" Duncan asked softly. Courtney sniffed.

"He cheated on me, a little while ago. With Heather. I can't believe he cheated on me with the biggest slut in the school!" Courtney cried, bursting into another set of tears, "I wasted a year with him, a whole freakin' _year_!" Duncan took Courtney in his arms, stroking he hair and telling her to cry it out. But he was stiff, he couldn't believe it either. The first thing he was going to do was beat up that jackass.

But as for now, the only thing he could focus on was the girl of his dreams sobbing in his arms.

"He doesn't deserve you."

Courtney looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. It's just that…I wish I could find someone who actually cares about me. Someone who might actually kiss me and mean it…and with Alejandro, it meant nothing."

"I think I know someone who might fit that part," Duncan said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Well…he's pretty nice, blue eyes, green and black hair, has known you since he was six…and is sitting right in front of you."

"You mean your stuffed shark, Mr. Killer?" Courtney teased. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"No, I was talking about me," he said sincerely.

"Darn," Courtney joked with a smile. It was the same smile she had given her when they first met. Duncan leaned in and hesitantly pressed his lips against hers. He drew her in closer by wrapping his arms around her waist. She responded by draping her arms around his shoulders and bringing him in closer. They drew apart, with a slightly dazed look on both of their faces.

"So, how long have you wanted to do that?" Courtney asked.

"A long time. So, what do you think of that guy?"

"I think he's amazing, and just what I've been looking for," she replied, kissing him once again.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N So, what did you guys think? I thought a cute little cliché two-shot was something that would cheer up my mood about DxC. I joined dorothyrox101 and her revolution, and it's awesome. And for all you DxC haters, back off, cuz here's how I see it:**

**Have you guys read **_**Mockingjay**_**? It's the last book in **_**The Hunger Games **_**trilogy. Here's what I'm trying to say. We are Katniss, we are the face of the Rebellion. No matter how crazy we are, we are fighting for what we love. The Capitol is made up of all the DxG supporters who are trying to shut us up. And not only DxC lovers, but also those who love Trent and Gwen. They belong together also! We're fighting for what we believe in! So those who want to tell us to shut up, BACK THE F*CK OFF! We don't give a shit of your opinion. And anyways, why the hell are u clicking on a Duncan and Courtney story if u support DxG? WHERE IS THE EFFING LOGIC? So please, just shut up yourselves.**

***huff* Okay, I'm done with my rant. Hopefully, u understood my very strange analogy of the Hunger Games and TDI, lol.**

**And on a happier note, I wanna thank you for all those who reviewed MBF, **_**15! **_**That's a record, so thanks :) I love you guys :)**

**Also, if you guys have watched the movie Inception (totally amazing btw), I've got a couple stories up on them on Arthur and Ariadne. Hope you guys will like it :)**

**So do me a favor guys, and REVIEW! :D because they make me happy! **

**MERCI! (Yeah, I'm taking French as my elective ;)**

**Au revoir,**

**Kick Me Awake (formerly known as cornijcountry97)**


End file.
